The function and biological activities of the HIV-1 Viral Protein R (Vpr)are being studied at the molecular and cellular levels. During the past year, the laboratory identified a cellular complex to which Vpr binds, and it was determined that this complex plays an essential role in Vpr's biological activities. These findings will be used as a basis for further T cells experiments in the context of viral infection, especially with regard to HIV-1 induced cell death and as a potentially therapeutic target.